Stupid Little Love Songs
by That's What Gingers Do
Summary: Bad girl Cammie Morgan moved from sunny California to Roseville, Virginia. When she starts school, she instantly gets a bad reputation. But will her cute new neighbor just be crazy enough to try to reckon with the powerful force that is Cammie Morgan? AU/OOC. T for language! ;
1. Cars, Redvines, and New Boys

**A/N: Hey guys. My current guilty pleasure right now is Gallagher Girls Fanfiction. So, I decided to write some of my own :)**

**For those who have read my Doctor Who Fanfiction Stories (An Awful Lot of Running and Do You Remember), I haven't given up, guys. I just haven't been inspired. I think I'm going to re-watch some Doctor Who to get me back into the Whovian groove.  
****  
I just want to take this time to dedicate this story to my bestfriend/ life-mate/ beta, BrunetteSidekick. She's freaking amazing, and I don't know what I would do without her!  
****  
But yeah. Without further ado! **

First days of school are always difficult for anyone. Especially if you're forced to move from the only place you've ever known your _Senior year of High School._  
Yeah, I know. Mental, right?  
Sure, I'm used to moving. My Mom _was_ a Professor/Author, after all. Sabbaticals were a part of the job. When I was 10, we moved from Albany, New York to the busy 11th District of Paris, France.  
Four years ago, we moved from France to San Francisco, California.  
Now, my Mom decided to move back home to Roseville, Virginia.  
I know what you're thinking. "Where the _hell_ is Roseville, Virginia?"  
And I can honestly say it's in the middle of nowhere.  
I'm used to big cities. I'm used to be home-schooled (Well, with the exception of the past four years of my life when my Mom decided to thrust me back into school. But even then, Gallagher Academy was a _private_ school. There are no private schools in Roseville, Virginia. So I'm being forced to go to _public _school.) I know you think I'm a complete stuck-up snob, but my case is accurate.  
Teenage girls do not like change; it's just a fact of nature._  
_  
Mom came and picked me up from the airport (She had flown in a couple of days early, to move stuff and fill out the paper work while I stayed with my best friend Macey) and we drove from D.C..  
Imagine my horror as I saw the sign that said "Welcome to Roseville, Population: 33,670."  
Well, now it's 33,672 people. Yay, she says sarcastically.  
My Mom squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, sweetie. Everything is going to work out fine. You'll love it here. I know I did."  
Yeah, right. Then why were you so eager to move after you graduated?  
I just have a half-smile, and turned on my iPhone. I had two missed calls, a voicemail, and a text, all from my best friend: Macey McHenry.  
She's like my sister. Ever since Macey introduced herself to me back at the Gallagher Academy, when Eva Alvarez was trying to smuggle as much information about me as possible, and Macey told her off, saying it was none of her business to be in my business.  
From that day on, we were irrespirable.  
I listened to the voicemail she left me.  
"God, Cam. It only been a couple of hours and I miss you like crazy. Who's going to make fun of Eva and Anna with me? You're probably on the plane right now, so when you get this, call me back. Love you, Mwah! Bye!"  
Just from listening to that, I was going to start crying. I didn't want my Mom to see me cry, so I just stuck in my headphones, turned on some Guns and Roses, and stared out the window, taking in all of Roseville, Virginia, there was.  
There wasn't much, so I ended up falling asleep.  
Before I knew it, Mom tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, kiddo. We're here."  
I opened my eyes, and I admit, I was sort of in awe.  
Our new house was gorgeous. It was a huge two-story colonial style-home, painted white with navy blue shutters.  
"Nice, huh?" Mom asked, getting out of the car.  
"It's sure different from San Francisco."  
She laughed, and pulled out my Suitcase from the back of the car. She showed me around the house, and when we finally got to my room, a smile creeped across her face.  
"You ready?" She asked. I nodded, I was honestly curious to see my new bedroom.  
She opened the door, and my jaw dropped. It was beautiful.  
The area of the room was probably the same as our living room back in California, and with two French doors leading out onto my balcony. All of my furniture was put in just the right spot; there were only a couple of boxes that I needed to unpack. My three guitars and my base were all in their hanging stands on the right side of the room, the piano directly below them. What made it even better, was that I had my own bathroom (complete with a Jet-Tub).  
"Do you love it?" Mom stood in my doorway, watching me take in everything.  
"Of course. You've really out done yourself."  
She smirked. "Not just yet."  
She reached into the pocket of her sweat pants, and pulled out a set of keys.  
Not just _any_ set of keys. A set of _car_ keys.  
"No way." I said, looking at her in disbelief.  
"Go look in the garage." She tossed me the keys, and I took off.  
Sure enough, sitting in our garage, was a Jet-Black 1967 Chevy Impala.  
"No way!" I said in disbelief. Mom had followed me in; I turned around to face here. "Where did you get it?"  
She just shrugged. "I know a guy who specializes in Classics. She's all yours. I figured you could use a little pick-me-up present, since I'm moving you all the way across the country from all your friends."  
"Thank you! Thank you! You're the best Mom _ever_!" I told her, throwing my arms around her.  
Maybe Roseville, Virginia won't be that bad, after all.  
~~

Since we moved on a Friday, I still had two days till school started. That's a total of forty-eight hours to relax until I had to start Roseville High. Saturday morning, I finished unpacking my clothes, hanging up my posters, and putting my little trinkets around my room. After that, I decided to do what I do every Saturday, so I pulled down my old, rugged six-string, and started to play. I got a full hour of practicing in before I was so rudely interrupted by my Mother, who suggested I go out and do something today.  
"Kiddo, don't waste all your time strumming on your guitar. Go explore the town. Make new friends. "  
I glanced up at her, and gave her a 'Um, Excuse me?' look.  
"Mom, there isn't anything to do here. We're in the middle of nowhere."  
Mom rolled her eyes. "There's got to be something for you to do around here."  
Finally, I gave in. I told her I would go look for a Wal-Mart to go grocery shopping for us.

~HEHEHEHE~  
Twenty minutes later, I had changed into an old Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt, my jean jacket, a pair of jeans shorts, some flip-flops, and I was trudging my way through Wal-Mart, trying to find everything my Mom had told me to get.  
I had found almost everything on the list, but still a few things were yet to be crossed off.  
I walked around the store, when I finally found the candy section. I desperately needed some Redvines, and my search has been pretty fruitless. Maybe they had some here.  
I found them, but of course, they were on the top self, and me, being my 5'4 self, was not able to grasp my favorite candy. I reached up for to delicious red sweets, not anywhere near tall enough to grab them. A well- muscled, tan arm handed them to me. "Here you go."  
I turned around, and saw one of the most attractive boys I had ever seen was standing behind me. He had long, floppy brown hair, tan skin, statue like features, and the most gorgeous set of green eyes.  
"I'm Zach." He said, smirking down at me. He was almost an entire head taller than I was.  
All I was able to mutter was "Hi, Zach."  
_"Way to go, Cam."_ I thought to myself.  
"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around the High School."  
I shook my head, and threw my Redvines into my buggy. "Yep. I just moved here yesterday."  
"Where'd you move from?"  
I raised an eyebrow. "Why should I tell you? For all I know, you could be some sort of psycho-stalker."  
Zach gave me a quizzical look. "Hm. Fair enough."  
"What's Roseville like?" I asked, curious to see what the locals had to say.  
"How do I know you're not some sort of spy for a different country, plotting to take over the U.S. government?" He was mocking me, wasn't he?  
Two could play at that game. I copied his questioning glance, and put on a fake Russian accent. "Fair enough. "  
His annoying (yet surprisingly cute) grew larger. Then, he made a face. "Red Hot Chili Peppers? Really?" He asked, pointing to my shirt.  
I scoffed. "Got a problem with them?"  
"Yeah, they suck."  
I laughed. "I'm not such a big fan, either. This isn't my shirt. It's my boyfriend's." I sighed. Josh and I had been going strong for two years, and when he found out I was moving, he almost immediately broke it off.  
Was it just my imagination, or did a look of disappointment flash across his face? "You have a boyfriend?" He asked.  
I shook my head. "Nah, he and I broke it off before I moved. "  
"So this means you're single?"  
Ha. I couldn't believe it. This guy didn't even know my name, and he was already hitting on me.  
"Yes, but it doesn't mean I'm going to go out with someone I just met. I like it when the guy actually knows my name before taking me out."  
"What's your name, then?"  
It was my turn to smirk. "I'm not telling you. You're a psycho-stalker, remember? I don't trust psycho stalkers with my name."  
He rolled his eyes as I started pushing my buggy out of the candy section. He followed me, and said "Will I be seeing you around, Spy Girl?"  
I glanced back at him to say "If you can catch me."

~~  
"Cammie, Kiddo? Is that you?" My Mom called out from her office as I came inside with the groceries.  
"Yeah, Mom! I'm home!"  
"Good! The new neighbors invited us over for dinner tonight! Isn't that nice?"  
I grunted. I am most defiantly _not_ a people person. Honestly, I hated almost everyone. "Just swell, Mom. What time are we leaving?"  
"I told them we'd be there at 5:00, so in about two hours."  
I grinned, rain upstairs, and started to strum again.

~~  
In two hours, I had taken a shower, I was in an old Deff Leppard t-shirt, with my black leather jacket, some boots, and my bright red skinny jeans. Mom, of course, looked very studious, in her dark wash jeans and bright pink blazer.  
I rung the door bell, and a pair of familiar green eyes answered the door bell.  
"Hey, Spy Girl!"

**A/N: Not my best, but the next few chapters will be better, I promise :)**

**I have decided that if you review, I promise to respond to it in shout-outs. Because shout-outs are cool.**

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Vases, Joints, and Heart to Hearts

**A/N: This is the only disclaimer I'm doing for the entire story, because I kind of hate them. So I just want to say I don't own Gallagher Girls or the characters! :)**

Dinner that night couldn't have been more awkward.  
After I got out of the shock that the cute guy I met earlier today was my _neighbor_, we were all sitting in the living room of Zach's house. Now, I've seen some nice houses in my day, and this one is near the top. It was beautiful, with the dark wood floors, high white ceilings, oriental carpets, vintage vases and other types of expensive furniture.  
Whatever Zach's family does, they must make a _ton._  
We were all sitting in the family's large sitting room, my Mom and Mrs. Cassandra McIver were sitting on the right side of the room, drinking wine, chatting about everything.  
"Rachel," Sandy said (She insisted we call her that) "You have a beautiful daughter. Isn't Cammie so pretty, Zach?"  
Zach looked over at me, and gave me yet again that annoying smirk of his.  
"That she is."  
I rolled my eyes, and the dinner timer went off.  
Their in-house maid said that our meal was ready, so we made our way into the dining room.  
Before I could sit down, Zach pulled out my chair for me, gesturing for me to sit down. I just raised my eyebrow at him.  
"I'm doing something nice for you, Spy Girl. Just relax."  
I stuck my tongue out him, and sat down in my seat, arms crossed.  
I heard Zack chuckle, and sit down in the seat next to me.  
"Are you going to sulk all night, Spy Girl? Let me see that pretty smile of yours."  
I scowled at him. I was starting to hate this guy.

~HEHEHEHEHHE~  
The entire time while we were eating, I just sat there, picking at my baked chicken (I was a vegetarian, thank you very much), not letting my eyes look up from my plate.  
"So, Cammie," Sandy asked me. "What are you into? Do you play any sports?"  
I looked up at her, and shook my head. "I'm not very coordinated. I'm more of a music person myself."  
"Really? What do you play?"  
I lifted up my fingers to count all the instruments I was able to play. "Piano, Guitar, Base, Violin, Clarinet, and a sing a little bit."  
Sandy clapped her hands together. "Oh my, you just _have _ to play for me someday! It would be such an honor!"  
Cassandra McIver was one interesting woman. She had the same bright green eyes as her son, but that's where the resemblance ends. She was my height, and she had long blonde hair that fell down to her waist. She reminded me of a pixie, with her sharp features and wide eyes. For a middle-aged woman, she still looked really young.  
I smiled at her. "I'd love to."  
"Rachel, where's your husband? You're still married, aren't you?"  
Mom shook her head. "No, Matt and I got divorced ten years ago."  
"Really? What does he do?"

Suddenly, I felt like I was going to be sick.  
"Um, Mom? I'm not feeling too well." I said, "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air."

~HEHEHEHEHEE~

I sat in one of the trees in my backyard, joint in hand, trying to smoke my troubles away.  
My Father was always a sore subject for me. When I was ten, he left my Mom when she decided to move to France. He couldn't leave the music industry, and when he was offered a bigger job in L.A., they thought it'd be best for them to split up.  
My Dad was the most important person in the world to me. He was the lead guitarist for the 80's rock band "Nuclear Atoms". He and Mom met a concert, and it was love at first sight.  
Dad taught me everything I know. He told me I was able to play the piano before I could talk.  
I still went and visited him every summer, but I still missed him like crazy. I would leave with him, but Mom's always so torn up about him, so I think leaving her would break the rest of her heart.  
"Care if I join you, Spy Girl?"  
I looked down from my spot in the tree, and frowned.  
"Go away, Zach. I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your annoying, smart-ass attitude."  
"Awe, I'm hurt, Spy Girl."  
I rolled my eyes. "Go away."  
"I'm coming up there, Spy Girl, whether you want me to or not."  
I didn't argue. I wasn't in the mood for arguing, so I didn't protest. I heard the branches rustle, and Zach climbed over next to me.  
It's eerily quiet between us.  
"You okay, Spy Girl?" He asked, sliding closer to me. I shrugged.  
"You know how bad that stuff is for you?" He said, pointing to my joint.  
I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't hurt to have a little weed here and there. Plus, I'm having a bad day."  
"Not because of me, is it, Spy Girl?" He smirked at me.  
"You're part of it."  
"Awe, shucks, Spy Girl. You sure know how to make a guy feel special."  
"Shut up, Zach." I laid back into the tree, looking up at the stars.  
"Aren't they beautiful?" I asked, gesturing to the sky.  
"I guess so. "  
I sighed. "I wish I was a star. I'd never have to worry about anything, and do nothing but just stay and the sky, and look beautiful."  
"And burn hydrogen and helium."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"What's wrong, Cammie? You seem… depressed."  
"I've had a tough life; I have the right to be depressed." I took another drag.  
"You're not gonna tell me what's up?" I leaned over and looked up at him, his face barely visible in the dark.  
"Nope. I enjoy seeming mysterious."  
Zach laughed. "No." He says sarcastically.  
It may have been the moonlight, or the pot that I was smoking, but Zach Goode looked exceptional good looking at the moment. I raised an eyebrow, and grinned at him. "You think I'm mysterious?"  
Zach shrugged. "I don't know you, except that you're my neighbor and you play instruments. You like Redvines, and your Mom is a Professor. Other than that, you're just this closed, very pretty girl that I'd like to know better."  
That made my heart race a little bit. "I'm not open to a lot of people, Zach. Don't feel like you're the only one."  
He sighed. "I should probably go back home. Night, Spy Girl."  
"Night, Zach." He smiled and did something unexpected. He kissed me on the cheek; his lips barely brushing my skin. He jumped down from the tree, a big smile on his face. I watched his dark figure walk back across the street.  
I didn't realize my heart was racing until Zach shut the door.  
Was I already falling for someone I just met?

~HEHEHEHEHEHE~

It wasn't long after Zach left when I went back inside my house to shower.  
After my shower, I flopped down onto my bed, and was almost knocked out when my phone vibrated.  
"Hello?" I asked groggily.  
"Cameron Ann Morgan. You have not been answering my phone calls. This is unacceptable."  
I rolled my eyes. "I've been kind of busy."  
"Oh. Boy problems?"  
I sighed. "You don't know the half of it."  
I told Macey all of the events from today, and all she asked was.  
"So he was hot?"  
A small smile crossed my face. "Yes."  
"And he asked you out?"  
"Yes?"  
"And you said no?"  
"Yes?"  
"You, Cammie Morgan, are an idiot."  
I sat up in bed. "How so?"  
"A hot guy asks you out, and you say no?"  
"Macey, I didn't even know him!"  
"So? Cam, is this really about not knowing who he was, or is it because you're still sour about Josh?"  
I didn't respond.  
"Cam, honey. I know it hurts. I mean, Josh was your first everything. First kiss, first boyfriend, first time. He honestly was the perfect boyfriend for you. I can't even began to count all the times he drug your drunk ass home from parties, but being resentful isn't going to help the pain at all.  
You need to move on. I know it hurts. Trust me. Remember when Preston and I broke up? I was a wreck. I was torn up about it for weeks. But I got over it. I've moved on. You should too."  
I thought about it for a moment, then sighed. "You're right. "  
"I know I am."  
"Thanks, Mace."  
"It's what I'm here for. Well, I have to go out to dinner with the Governor of Colorado, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"  
Did I forget to mention Macey's Dad is the  
"Sounds good."  
"Love you, Cam!"  
"Love you too."  
"MWAH!"  
With that, I hung up the phone. I knew Macey was right. I needed to move on.  
I just didn't know how.

**A/N:** **Yay! A little bit on Cammie's past, and some Zammie! There's a lot more going on with Cammie than you think!**

Don't you just love Macey? Besides Zach, she's my favorite Gallagher Girls character!

**Shout out time!:**

**CrayonCorruption: Thanks so much! And thank you for the PM, it was very sweet :) I love getting them!**

ClassifedZammieluvr: You honestly don't know how much that means to me. Thank you. And yes; Zachary Goode is always hotter as a spy! ;)

**Life-in-pink: It's hard for me, too! I actually had to get BrunetteSidekick (My amazing beta/life-mate) to help me come up with a way for them to meet! And I'm from the South. I actually live in the part of Florida where tropical storm Debby is hitting :(**

PearlyWirly1: Thank you thank you! I hope it is!

Krazykid500: I'm going to try to! :)

** : Don't you just love Zach?**

Emzoe: Thank you. Motivation is extremely important!

TheBrunetteSidekick: Weehhh. Read them! And keep me updated about the storm, please? We're driving back tomorrow! And don't worry about it. It doesn't matter! I love you, Life-Mate :)8 Mwah! (P.S., I modeled the conversation between Macey and Cammie after us! Doesn't it sound like us? Gah, we're so cute.)

SharonLoves1D: Ah! I love your username. I'm usually not a pop-band person, but I adore One Direction! I hope this chapter answers all your questions, and I'm glad I'm making you feel special :)

xXxGGirlxXx: Thanks, I'm going to update as soon as I can!

Okay, I have two things to tell you!

One, my updates are usually going to be every Monday from this point on. I want to start to update regularly for you all! ;D  


**And two, I most likely won't be able to update next Monday due to Tropical Storm Debby, so my internet most likely will be out. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible. I live in the Panhandle part of Florida, my house on the river that is having the worst flooding. I'm out of town right now, and I'm using the hotel's crappy WiFi to update for you guys.**

I'm driving back home later today, so please wish me and my family safe travels! ;)

Any questions, suggestions, or you just want to say hi, don't be afraid to leave me a review or PM me!

Love you all,  
Lexa


	3. First Days, Time Tables, and Car Rides

Before I knew it, Monday came around and hit me like a ton of bricks.  
I woke up late; as usual. I quickly curled the ends of my hair, did my make-up, and got dressed in a Led Zeppelin shirt, a pair of distressed skinnies, a pair of boots, and my favorite black leather jacket.  
I grabbed my bag, flew down the stairs, screamed bye to Mom, and hopped into Baby (That's what I named the Impala).

Roseville High Scholl had a population of 500 kids; that's as much as both the senior and junior classes at Gallagher. I guess everything here was smaller than in San Francisco.

I stepped out of the Impala, Aviators covering my eyes. Almost immediately, all eyes turned to me.  
Not that I cared. If they wanted to look at me, that's fine. I didn't think I was bad to look at.  
Without taking my glasses off, I walked into the front office, getting all of my paper work done and my class list set up.  
I walked up to the old lady sitting at the front desk in the office.  
"Cameron Morgan?" She asked me, a little taken back. I took off my glasses, and smiled down at her.  
"The one and only."  
She blinked a couple times at me, and rummaged through some papers on her desk.  
She handed me a clipboard with papers I need to sign, which I quickly did.  
Next, she handed me my time-table and my locker information.  
"Ms. Elizabeth Sutton is going to be your guide. Just give this note to your homeroom teacher; she should be in your homeroom. I hope you enjoy Roseville High, Ms. Morgan!" She handed me a green slip of paper. I nodded and gave my thanks, and walked into the brightly-lit hallway of Roseville High School.  
Everyone was at their lockers, or talking, but I saw the glances they were giving me. Obviously, they rarely got new kids.  
I walked over to my locker, and typed in the combo.  
But, of course, with my luck, it didn't work. I tried again, but to no avail, the locker wouldn't open.  
"Shit." I cursed, shaking my lock angrily.  
"Need some help there, Spy Girl?" I heard someone from behind me ask. I banged my head against my locker. Could my day get any worse?  
"No, Zach. I'm perfectly able to open my own locker."  
He rolled his eyes. "Clearly, you aren't. "  
Before I could protest, he snatched my papers from my hands, and quickly opened the door.  
"Here you go, Spy Girl. All you need to do ask nicely."  
I scowled at him, and put all my stuff inside my locker. He leaned against the one next to mine, watching me organize my stuff.  
"You like Roseville High so far, Spy Girl?"  
"I'm just going to ignore you and hopefully you'll go away."  
I slammed my locker door shut, and he followed me while I walked to my homeroom.  
"Awe come on, Spy Girl. You're going to put up with me for most of the day. Turns out we have three classes and homeroom together!" He smacked me on the back, and walked over to two boys, one extremely muscly, and very attractive. The other guy was cute, too, but in a nerdy way.

I walked up to my homeroom teacher (who I then found out was also my AP Lit teacher), Mrs. Buckingham.  
I smiled at her, and handed her my note from the lady at the front desk.  
She stood up and clapped her hands together, trying to get the attention of the noisy classroom.  
"Everyone, "Her thick British accent bellowed through the now silent classroom. "This is Cameron Morgan, she just moved here from California. Anything you'd like to say about yourself?"  
I shrugged. "You can call me Cammie. I'd actually prefer it if you did."  
The sweet old lady smiled over at me, and nodded. "Alright, Cammie. Ms. Sutton, you're going to be Ms. Morgan's guide today."  
A petite redhead stood up, and shyly smiled at me. She motioned for me to walk over to her.  
"Hi," Her Southern accent made this girl even more adorable. What, with her freckled nose and bright blue eyes, she looked like she came right out of a children's book about growing up on the farm. "I'm Elizabeth, but you can just call me Lizzie, or Liz. Whichever you like better. " I shook a freckled hand.  
"I'm Cammie. You can call me Cam, or Cammie. Whichever you like better."  
She giggled, and pointed to the desk next to her. "Sit there for today. I'm sure Mrs. Buckingham is going to move everyone around tomorrow."  
I nodded. "Is she nice?"  
"Buckingham? Yeah, she's a doll. She can have a short temper, but other than that, she's a sweetheart."  
The morning announcements came on, and the Principle talked about the upcoming baseball game this Friday, the lunch menu, and about the Spring Dance that was coming up in a week or two.  
We said the pledge, and then we were dismissed for first period.  
"What class do you have first?" Liz asked me as we walked down the busy halls.  
"Um, AP World Cultures." I said, remembering from my time-table this morning. _Shit_. I just realized Zach still had my time-table. How was I supposed to get from class to class now?  
"I know this is creepy to ask," I said to Liz, "But what class does Zach Goode have this period?"  
Lizzie gave me a confused look. "Yes. He's in AP World Cultures, just like both of us are. Why?"  
I rolled my eyes. "He stole my time-table from me before homeroom, and I need it back."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Does somebody already have an admirer? And that admirer is the cutest boy in our grade? And he already has a girlfriend?"  
If my jaw could drop to the floor, it probably would've at the moment. "Zach has a _girlfriend_?"  
Lizzie just stared blankly back at me. "You didn't know? Well, Zach Goode, Student Body president, basketball star, and all-around fantastic guy is currently dating, awful, morbid, head-cheerleader; Tina Walters."  
I think this is what going into shock feels like. I quickly shut my mouth and said "Oh. I didn't know that."  
Liz shrugged. "You're lucky. If Tina ever caught you even _looking_ at Zach, she'd kill you."  
I cracked my knuckles. "Eh, I could take her."  
She laughed. "You probably could, she'd probably be terrified of you."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because you wouldn't be afraid to take her on. Tina hates confrontation, that's why she and Zach have such a dysfunctional relationship."  
"Oh." I really didn't know how to respond to hearing that. Sure, I was kind of happy to hear that the guy I kind of liked and his girlfriend weren't very close. But, then again, he's not a single guy. It'd be wrong to take him from his girlfriend.

God, when have I started sounding like Macey?  
"How do you know Zach?" Liz's voice pulled me back into reality.  
"Awe, have you been asking about me, Spy Girl?"  
I rolled my eyes, and turned around to see a smirking Zach Goode with his two friends from this morning, standing right behind us.  
"Yes, because some _idiot_ decided to still my time-table. I'd like it back, please. "  
Zach held up a piece of paper. "This? Oh, you can have it back. I made a few… Changes, on it."  
I raised an eyebrow, and snatched it back from him.  
That douchebag. He crossed out all of my classes, and wrote his class list on it instead, along with his name, and a heart written around it.  
I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten. "Zach, I'm going to be extremely calm right now. Will you _please_ tell me exactly _why _wrote your classes on my time-table?"  
Zach shrugged, and stuck an arm around my shoulder as we walked to class. Did I mention how good he smelled? Well, it was pretty intoxicating.  
"I figured you'd need to know where I am, just in case of an emergency. We've got to stick together and stuff, you know. Because we're in love and stuff."  
I snorted, and shrugged his arm off my shoulders. "We, Zachary, are _not_ in love. Besides, you have a girlfriend, right?"  
He leaned down, and whispered in my ear "She doesn't have to know."  
My heart beat quickened, and apparently Zach noticed, because he let out a chuckle.  
"Just kidding. I'm more of a one-lady's man, you know? But don't worry, Spy Girl. I've got your time-table memorized. If you're nice, I'll tell you where you're supposed to go."  
He winked at me, and ran into our classroom.  
"What was _that_ about?" Liz asked, wide-eyed.  
I blinked a couple times. "I honestly have no idea."

~HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE~

I was really lucky, because I had the first three periods of the day with Liz (and unfortunately Zach, who decided to sit behind me in every class and kick my chair), and when lunch-time came around, she wanted me to come sit with her and her friends.  
After we got our lunch (thank God for Pizza day), we went to go sit at a table with three other girls.  
You could tell two of them were twins. They both had the same long, bleach blonde hair, strange violet-colored eyes, and the same princess-like features.  
The other girl could've been an Amazon. She had dark, coco-bean colored skin, long black hair, and a pair of gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.  
"Hey guys!' Liz said as she walked over to the girls.  
"This is Cammie Morgan. She just moved here from California."  
"Hello there! I'm Bex Baxter!" The Amazon-like girl stuck out her hand, her British accent ringing out. "Pleasure to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you, too." I muttered.  
"And this is Annabeth Banner, and her sister Mia."  
"Hi!" The twins said at the same time. I smiled at them, and took a seat next to Liz.  
"So, Cammie," Mia asked me while taking a bite of a French-fry. "How do you like Roseville High?"  
I shrugged. "It's a lot different from my other school. It's….. Smaller."  
Bex laughed. "I know what you mean. I moved here from London a couple years back, and my God, culture shock."  
I nodded. "Yeah. It's quite different from big cities."  
Annabeth rolled her eyes, and looked over at me. "Where from California are you from?"  
"My mom lived in San Francisco, and my Dad lives in L.A."  
"That's cool. I've always wanted to go to L.A."  
"Did you save me a spot, Spy Girl? You shouldn't have!"  
Zach Goode slipped into the seat next to mine.  
"What do you want, Zach?" I asked, looking over at him.  
"Come on, Spy Girl. I just wanted to eat lunch with you today."  
"That's not going to happen. If you keep on sitting here, I'm probably going to throw up my lunch. Now, go away."  
Zach laughed, and threw his arm around me. "You always find a way to make me laugh, Spy Girl."  
Zach two friends decided to join us. Grant (the muscly one) took a seat next to Bex, and Jonas (The nerdy one) sat down next to Liz.  
"Zach, I'm going to ask you nicely once more. Please. Go. Away. "  
Zach just pulled me closer. "Awe, come on, Spy Girl. You know you love my company."  
He leaned in, and whispered in my ear. "I sure do like yours."  
I felt my cheeks flush, and before I could say something, the lunch bell rang.

I finally realized that Zach still hasn't given me my time-table. Is going to be an interesting rest of the day, or what?

~HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE~

The rest of the day went by quickly. After lunch, I had to go up to the front office so they could reprint my time-table for me, and before I knew it, the bell had rung.

I walked with Liz and the twins to the parking lot (Bex was probably sucking faces with Grant. Did you know they were dating? I sure didn't), chatting about how our days had been. I said bye to them, and was about to get into my car when I heard my name called.  
"Cammie!" I turned around, and saw Zach standing there, running a hand through his wavy dark hair.  
"Yes, Zach?" I ask politely, even though I really just wanted to punch him in the face, and kiss those adorable lips of his. Either would work.  
"Could you give me a ride home? I rode with Grant today, but he and Bex are going on a date, and they kind of ditched me. I'd ask Jonas, but he has an AV club meeting today."  
I raised an eyebrow, and put on my dark Aviators.  
"Why not ask your girlfriend?"  
Zach shrugged. "I don't feel like dealing with Tina today."  
I sighed, and slid into the car. I unlocked the passenger's side door, and said "Get in."  
Zach smirked, and hopped into the Impala.  
"Nice car." He said as he threw his stuff into the back seat.  
I patted the car's dash board. "Isn't she a beauty? She was a going away present from Mom."  
I turned on the ignition, and drove out of the school's parking lot.  
There was an awkward silence between us.  
I turned on the radio, changing it to a classic rock station.

To me, one of the best feelings in the world is to have one of your favorite songs come on the radio when you've had a really long day.  
When the familiar tune of 'Wanted' started, I couldn't help but turn up the radio, and starting singing along.  
"_It's all the same,  
Only the names will change.  
Every day, it seems we're wasting away.  
Another place, where the faces are so cold,  
I drive all night, just to get back home!"  
_Zach scrunched up his nose in disgust. I scowled.  
"What, you don't like Bon Jovi?" I asked, shouting over the radio.  
He shook his head. "Nah, I like Bon Jovi, I just don't like this song."  
I stuck my tongue out at him, and turned up the radio even louder, and started screaming along.  
"_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride,  
I'm wanted; dead or alive!"  
_I hit him on the shoulder. "Sing along with me, weirdo. You don't have to like the song to sing along!"  
Zach rolled his eyes, and sighed.  
We sang along to the chorus. Then, I decided that I liked this Zach.  
The Zach that was fun, and goofy, who would sing silly songs with me when I felt like it.  
I'd be lying by saying I didn't like him; I mean, who wouldn't?  
But I didn't know him. So how could I truly like him if I didn't know him well?  
I shrugged it off. I had plenty of time think about it later. What was I even thinking?  
He was dating Tina, and that's that.  
After the song was over, some Asia song came on (Did I mention I have a hatred of Asia? You didn't? Well, now you know.), I turned down the radio.  
"That was fun!" I said, looking over at him. He just kept smiling.  
"Yeah, even thought that song sucks."  
I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, you don't have good taste in music."  
He raised an eyebrow. "And you think you do?"  
I shrugged. "I'm sort of an expert."  
"Oh yeah, Ms. Expert? What's your favorite band?"  
I sat and thought about it for a minute. "Pink Floyd."  
Zach erupted in laughter. "Pink Floyd?" He asked me after he controlled his snickers. "Really?"  
I frowned. "Yes, really. What's wrong with Pink Floyd?"  
Zach shook his head. "Oh, nothing."  
I rolled my eyes. "If you think you have such good taste, what's your favorite band?"  
"Easy. Journey."  
I looked over at him. "Really?" I asked.  
"Yes, really. Got a problem with it?"  
"Nope. I just didn't think you'd be a Journey fan. I would've pegged you as a Kiss kind of guy."  
Zach shrugged. "I'm full of surprises."  
I just gave him a look.  
I didn't know how close we lived to the school, because as soon as I rounded the corner, Zach's large white house came into view. I pulled into the driveway, and took off my sunglasses.  
"Thanks for the ride." He said, grabbing his backpack from the back seat.  
I gave him a two finger salute. "Anytime."  
He smirked, and then waved. "Bye, Spy Girl."  
"Goodbye, Zach."  
It wasn't until I watched him walk through the large oak doors when I decided to drive back to my house.

~HEHEHEHEHEHE~

I ended up finishing the ton of homework I had around nine.  
Mom was working late tonight, and she didn't know when she was going to be home, so she told me just to order Chinese for dinner.  
I reached pulled out my phone, and I had an unread message from an unknown number.

_Hey, Spy Girl. Miss me already?  
_  
God, even through texts Zach made me roll my eyes.  
**  
What do you want, Zach? And how did you get my number?**

He responded quite quickly.

_Just wanted to see if you made it home safely. You could've been kidnapped, for all I know. And, I have my ways. Well, I have a Mia Banner, who just happens to be one of my closest friends._

**Ugh. I'm going to kill her. Well, I'm perfectly fine, thank you. But, I could use your help with something else.**

_And what would that be?_

**The number to the nearest Chinese place that will deliver. **

_Hm, and why should I help you? You haven't been very nice to me today. Except for the fact you drove me home._

**Yes, I know. But by helping me, you'd pay off your debt. So come on, Zach. Please?**

It took him a while to respond this time. I sat there, waiting, for at least ten minutes.

_I ordered you Vegetable Lo Mien and egg rolls. Don't worry about paying; I'm going to be at your house in five._

I sat there, completely and utterly baffled.  
Zach was coming over?  
This was going to be one hell of a night. __

A/N: I know I'm a bad person, but blame the weather, not me.  
Tropical Storm Debby threw out the internet at my house, and it wasn't working until Wednesday, when I left to go to the beach with one of my friends. But now I'm back! ;D Yay!  
Now, it's time for shout-outs!

TheBrunetteSidekick: Thanks, darling. I love you dearly. Thanks for being there for me and supporting me! I don't know what I would do without you.

xXxGGirlxXx: D'aww. Thanks. You're such a sweetheart.

Goodegirl34: It's what? Good? Bad? Mehhh!

violets-are-violet: Oh my God. I just want to say I love your stories. I'm not going to lie; I pretty much freaked out when I saw that you reviewed. Thank you so much. And yes, I know. Kids don't listen to good music anymore! What happened to the rock and roll everyone used to love? (:

SharonLoves1D: Thank you for the sweet comments! You're such a cutie pie! Yes, Cam is into drugs. She is a very naughty girl, after all! And don't worry; I have a plan for Josh. He's still around, trust me.(;

LikEaRocKstaR29: Thank you! It was sweet of you to comment!

I love opening my email. I had over eighty-five notifications from Fanfiction for this story! You guys rock. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside! :D

And don't worry, I still plan to update on Monday!

Love you guys! Don't be afraid to review or send me a private message!

Hugs and Butterfly kisses,  
Lexa


	4. Chinese, TVs, and a Tease

**AN: Oh my God. I'm apologizing for the EXTREMELY long wait for this story.  
****Since the last time I've updated, my life has completely done a 180. Everything in my life is extremely hectic. I have no time to do anything ever. I'm so happy to be able to return to you now :) I have recently stopped participating in Theater, although it's my passion. Band is on hold for now, so I have free time again. I hope to be back soon, I'm hopefully going to update again sometime this weekend.  
****I love you guys. Review and give me your opinions! **

I blinked a couple of times, spacing out, before I heard a knock on the door. Zach was here. Zach was coming over. Was this is a date? No, it isn't, is it?  
When opening the door, I became very self-aware of the fact that I was only in flannel shorts and a tank-top I had gotten from a music festival a couple years ago.  
I was also very aware that Zach was in his boxers and a sweatshirt.  
Could he be bothered to put on anymore clothes?  
Apparently not.  
I didn't realize I was staring, until he snapped his fingers. "You okay, Spy Girl?"  
I shook my head. "Um, yeah. Come on in." It came out more as a question than a statement. Zach smirked. "Am I making you nervous, Spy Girl?"  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut up before I kick you out, Zach."  
He just laughed, and sat down on my couch. He picked up the remote and starting flipping through the channels.  
"What time is the food going to be here?" I asked, sitting next to him.  
He shrugged. "Twenty minutes."  
I nodded, my eyes trained on the T.V.  
Finally, he stopped on some reality show, and we sat there in awkward silence.  
"So," He said, finally.  
"So?"  
"This is extremely uncomfortable and not very enjoyable."  
I frowned at him. "You don't like my company?"  
"It's not that."  
"Then how is this awkward?"  
"I don't know. I could think of better ways our first date could be going."  
I sat up on the couch and looked over at him. "This is most_ defiantly_ not a date, Zachary Goode."  
"Are you underestimating my ability to woo a female, Cameron Morgan? I'm offended." He scoffed.  
"I'm sure you can."  
"I've been told I'm quite the charmer." He rests his hand on my knee, scooting closer towards me.  
"I'm not saying you aren't." Oh God. I hope doesn't hear how fast my heart is beating, or how quickly my pulse is racing.  
"Would you like me to prove myself to you, Cammie? I never back down from a challenge." He leans in, running a finger down my cheek.  
I practically jump up from where I was sitting. "Are those headlights? I think the food is here!"  
I run to the front door.  
I don't get nervous around people. Most of the time, I'm usually a brutally honest bitch who says what's on her mind regardless of who or what may be at stake.  
But Zachary Goode had this effect on me. I couldn't think straight when he was around. My brain turned to goo and my mouth went dry. The girl who was never afraid to say what she believes is terrified of what a small town boy from Roseville, Virginia will think of her.  
I shook my head, trying to clear of those thoughts. I'm Cammie fucking Morgan, for crying out loud. No one frightens me.  
I open the door, excepting the food from the delivery man. Zach comes up, pays the man, and grabs the food from out of my hands before I had any idea what he was doing.  
I place my hands on my hips. "Zach. I'm perfectly capable of carrying a bag of food. I don't need you to do it for me."  
He rolls his eyes, and plops right back down to his spot on the couch, pulling out his dinner. "I know. I'm just being a gentleman."  
I sighed, and sat down beside him. He handed me a set of chop sticks and my own meal, and smiles at me. "Dig in."

~Asdfghjklkjhikdchsjafhjdhsjd h~

An hour later, our empty food containers were strewn across the coffee table. After we finished eating, I flipped through the channels, discovering that Mean Girls was on. After arguing for a good ten minutes, Zach caved, and let us watch the movie.  
Somehow, I ended up with head resting on one arm of the couch, while my legs were in Zach's lap. I was _so _ glad I decided to shave while in the shower earlier.  
"I don't understand Cady." Zach says, frowning.  
"Why? She's not really that complex at all."  
"Why does she go through all the trouble of failing her class just so she could get to spend time with a guy that isn't even that attractive? Why doesn't she just be straight forward with him and just tell him that she likes him?" He asks, his eyes not leaving the TV.  
"Come on, Zach. You have to admit, he does look _pretty_ sexy with his hair pushed back. But all girls are that way. They expect the guy to make the first move."  
I look at his face, his striking features were pinched up in confusion.  
"Why? I thought that this was a time for strong, independent women."  
"Everyone fears rejection, Zach. It's just human nature."  
"So she thinks she's going to be rejected?" He asks, finally taking his eyes off of the screen to glance over at me.  
"Not sure. I'm sure on the inside she's terrified. How mortifying would it be to ask a guy out and then have them deny you in front of everyone?"  
That irritating smirk of his returned to his face, and he shook his head. "That's exactly how boys think. But not me."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How exactly do boy think?"  
"Well-," He started, but Zach wasn't able to finish due to his phone going off.  
"Hello?" He asks, picking it up. "Oh, hey babe."  
Assuming that it was Tina; she didn't seem very happy. He stood up, and started to pace.  
"Yes, sweetie. I understand. I'm just over at Cammie's, there's no need to send out a search party."  
His eyes traveled over to mine, and he smirked. His face then immediately dropped.  
"Yes, I still intend to, unless your plans change.  
Tina, please. Don't worry about it. It really doesn't concern you,"  
No, I get it. It's fine. Talk to you later. Love you too. Bye."  
He threw his phone into the coffee table, and fell back onto the couch, pinching his nose.  
"Trouble with the GF?" I ask, pulling my knees up to my chest.  
Zach looked over at me and shrugged. "It's a long story."  
I nodded, and turned my focus back onto the TV. It was the end of the movie, the Spring Fling scene. Cady and Aaron had just admitted their feelings for each other, totally excepting of what they did or who their friends are.  
If only real life was like that.


	5. Surprises, Pie, and Girlfriends

The rest of the week flew by in the blink of an eye. Before I knew it, it was Friday night, and I was sitting at home with nothing to do.  
I sat on my bed, watching re-runs of Friends on TBS, stuffing my face with a carton of ice cream. At least I had two friends that I could spend my night with; and their names were Ben and Jerry.  
My Mom was off at work (as usual) so I was alone. Mia and Annabeth had texted me a couple times, asking if I wanted to go to the next town over and go to a music bar, but I declined. I had gotten to know the girls pretty well within the span of a week, but I would much rather just sit at home and wallow in self-pity.  
I know. Poetic, right?  
It didn't matter. It was times like these where I missed Macey, but of course, she was off getting high at a concert with some guy she was sleeping with. She's a classy one.  
Half-Baked and watching the hilarity ensued by Chandler Bing was extremely comforting. The doorbell rang from down stairs, and I reluctantly got up to go see whoever the hell was at my door at 9:30 at night. Wow, I'm turning into my Grandmother.  
I wrapped my fleece blanket around my shoulders and opened the door, to see the smirking face of Zachery Goddamn Goode.  
"Hey Spy Girl, you look cozy." He said, walking past me into the house.  
"What do you want, Zach? I'm tired, and I just want to sleep."  
He turned around and shook his head. "That won't do, Spy Girl. You haven't been to the best spots here in Roseville yet. Go get dressed, we're going sightseeing."  
I sighed. "Zach, please. I'm not feeling well." Does he not understand what no means? My God.  
"Cammie, please. Don't pull that shit with me. It's Friday night. You should be having fun. And you will, as soon as you get dressed."  
I looked at him for a few seconds. His messy brown hair stood up in all the right places, his green eyes were looking especially nice tonight. How could I not say yes?  
"Fine. Give me ten minutes."  
He smiled, and sat down on the couch in our living room. "I'll be right here."

~asdfghjkl;~  
Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting in Zach's black mustang, and we were on our way to God knows where.  
"Be excited, Spy Girl. You're spending the evening with yours truly. We're going to have a blast."  
I rolled my eyes, and sat pulled my knees up to my chest. "Where are we going first?"  
"It's a surprise. Don't worry, I'm not going to take you to some dark alley and murder you."  
"Good. I have my cell phone with me. I'm not afraid to call the police."  
It was Zach who rolled his eyes this time, and looked over at me. "You're one weird girl, Cammie."  
I sat up, and pointed at the window. "Eyes on the road, sir. If you haven't been able to tell, I really don't want to die tonight."  
Zach snickered, and we pulled into a little diner behind some dollar store.  
"I hope you're hungry. This place serves the best pie in all of Virginia."  
~asdfghjkl;~

"I knew you would like it." Zach said after I ate my first bite of pie. I closed my eyes, and took another bite. It was probably the best apple pie I've ever eaten in my entire life. I was used to a life of take out and junk food, so getting to eat home-made food was a luxury I got only every so often.  
"Here, try the Pumpkin. It's even better."  
Before I could respond, Zach shoved his fork into my mouth. He was right. Again.  
"It's absolutely wonderful." I said honestly.  
He was about to say something, when his phone went off. He sighed, and answered.  
"Hello? Hey Tina. No, I'm not avoiding you. I'm out with Cammie. We're at the diner."  
Zach frowned (which was amazingly cute), and started to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Sure. I mean if Cammie doesn't mind. I'll ask her."  
He looked up me, and sighed. "Tina wants to know if you don't mind her stopping by here. She's fairly close, and she says she wants to meet you."  
I shrugged, not knowing what to say. It'd be rude for me to decline, since Zach was the one who brought me here and all. But it just would be weird with Zach's current girlfriend being here with us.  
"I don't mind." God Cammie, stop lying. Didn't you ever learn that liars go to hell?  
"Are you sure? She doesn't have to if you just want it to be the two of us."  
"No, I don't mind at all. I promise. " Damn, apparently not.  
He pulled the phone back up to his ear and said. "She doesn't mind. Just come when you can. Bye.''  
He hung up, and then groaned. "She's going to be the death of me one day, I swear. Either she's going to kill me or I'm going to kill myself before we're through."  
I was going to ask why he even bothered staying with her, when I heard a high, nasally voice scream Zach's name.  
I turned around, and I assumed that it was her. Tina fucking Walters. She was a petite blonde, a little bit shorter that I am, with big brown eyes and extremely tan skin. I instantly hated her, and it didn't help when she slid into Zach's booth and practically shoved her tongue down his throat.  
"Hi, Zachy!" She said when she needed to breathe again.  
"Hey." A light blush creeped across his face as he looked over at me.  
"You must be Cammie. Hi, I'm Tina. It's lovely to meet the girl my boyfriend's been spending all his time with." She stuck out her for me to shake. Surprised at her bluntness, I just sat there, with really nothing to say.  
"This is a hand, Cammie. You're supposed to shake it. Did you not learn that in California?" Tina asked. Her voice was as sickly sweet as honey that's been poisoned. I rolled my eyes, and accepting her hand. "Nice to meet you, too."  
She grinned, and looked over at Zach. "So, what have you been up to? I haven't heard from you! Not even a text. What's up?"  
Zach just shrugged. "Tina, I saw you a couple of hours ago after school."  
"Well I am your _girlfriend, _Zach. I think I have the right to talk to my boyfriend."  
The way she said it made it seem as if that the sentence was directed to me and not to Zach.  
"If you must know, I was over at Grant's, then he went on a date with Bex, and then I showed up at Cammie's about an hour ago and now we're here."  
Tina sighed. "I don't know what Grant sees in her. He could have any girl in school and he chooses Bex Baxter. She's so rude; I don't understand how she can even hold an actual conversation with someone, I mean, like, seriously. She's not even that pretty."  
"I love Bex. I find her straightforwardness to be quite amusing, actually. Don't you, Cammie?" Zach asked, looking over at me.  
"She's wonderful. She's been extremely nice to me since I've moved here."  
Tina ignored them and began to play on her phone.  
"I went shopping today!" She said excitedly, not taking her eyes off of the phone screen.  
"Isn't that wonderful." Zach responded in a monotone voice. She nodded her head, and looked up at me.  
"So Cammie, what are you like? What interests you?"  
"Um, I like music?" I really didn't know how to act around this girl. I wanted to just slap her right across her face; especially after that comment about Bex.  
"Oh! I like music too! What kind of music?"  
"Mostly rock. I listen to a lot of music from the 60's and 80's."  
"Like Pink Floyd." Said Zach, smirking up at me. I frowned.  
"Watch yourself, Goode. Pink Floyd is one of the biggest names in music history."  
"So is Donny Osmond, but everyone hates him, too!"  
"I know where you live, Zachary. Don't insult my favourite band."  
"I like 80's music! Madonna is my fav." Tina had this really annoying habit of drawing out words longer than they needed to be, so when she said 'fav', it sounded like "favvvvvvvvvvvvv."  
I all but cringed. "I hate Madonna. She's the reason I hate 80's pop music."  
"Pop music is great! I love Taylor Swift, too. I totally get her. If I ever met her, I think she and I could be, like, bff's or something. Just like us! I think you and I could be _great_ friends, Cammie."  
I honestly don't know if she was being sarcastic, because the look she gave me was almost venomous.  
"Yeah, maybe."  
~asdfghjkl;~  
Almost thirty minutes later, Tina left the diner, and Zach and I were on our way back to his car.  
"I apologize for Tina. She can be kind of…. Over whelming at times."  
I snorted. Tina continued to go on and on and on about all of the people at our school she hated. I swear I contemplated the idea of taking my fork and stabbing it into my jugular just so I didn't have to hear her talk about how 'effing ugly Samantha Darling is and how no one can really stand her and she should just stay out of people's business and except the fact that no boy will _ever_ like her'.  
"Thank you for putting up with her. I know she's a hand full."  
I shrugged. "It was no big deal. You bought me pie, and Chinese food. I figured a favor needed to be repaid."  
He smiled, and leaned against the hood of his car. "I like you Cammie. I don't know what it is. I like spending time with you."  
I sat on the hood, and held my head in my palm, looking ahead of me at the dollar store in front of us.  
"I like spending time with you, too."  
He looked at me, and started to lean in close. My heart started beating at an extremely unhealthy rate.  
"Zach, what are you doing?" I asked him, slightly breathless.  
"I'm taking a chance." He said, caressing my lip with the pad of his thumb.  
"You have a girl friend."  
"I know."  
"This wouldn't be right."  
He sighed, dropping his hand from my face. "I know."  
Zach climbed onto the hood of his car, and sat next to me.  
We sat in silence for a little bit, and he scooted closer to me. "You're right."  
"What?"  
"You're right. The stars are beautiful. When I was little, I wanted to be an astronomer. I told my Mom I wanted to go to the stars."  
The image of little Zach asking his mommy if he could go to space made me grin. "That's adorable." I said as I yawned.  
"You're adorable when you're tired, but I think it's time that we get you home."  
I nodded, and walked over to the passenger's side of the car.  
~asdfghjkl;~  
I had drifted to sleep in Zach's car, and I felt him tap my shoulder to try to get me to wake up.  
"Cammie, we're at your house."  
"Mmm." I said, curling up even more. Zach sighed, and I heard the car door open and close. Before I knew it, Zach had me in his arms, and he carried me up the steps and into my house. He opened the door to my bedroom, and gently laid me down on my bed. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and stood up.  
I didn't understand why I did what happened next, but I reached out for Zach's wrist and whispered "Stay with me."  
He sighed. "Cammie, why?"  
"I'm taking a risk."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, and sorry this chapter is so choppy. I wrote it in different sections at different times, so I hope it make enough sense for everyone to read.  
Most defiantly not one of my better chapters, but what can you do.  
For those who reviewed the past two chapters, I'm so sorry I haven't done a shout out for you all. I promise I'll do them next time, I'm just really tired.  
If you're a Christian, I hope you have a happy Easter! And for those who aren't, I hope you have a wonderful weekend. I love each and every one of you.  
Please review, follow, and favorite. It would really mean the world to me.  
You're infinitely,  
Lexa**


End file.
